Eu? Maluca? Imaginah !
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Uma Lily Evans pode enlouquecer três Marotos?
1. Apresentação dos Personagens

Lily Evans.

Quem? Aquela ruiva louca que atira tudo que vê na frente em James Potter.

James Potter?

Aquele Maroto insuportável que vive atrás de mim aonde vou junto com Sirius Black.

Sirius Black?

Aquele Maroto lindo e sexy que vive atormentando o Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin?

O Maroto mais charmoso que é caridoso, demonstra aturando os ataques do Peter.

Peter?

Hum... Vamos ao seguinte?


	2. Feliz Aniversario Lily!

Cair no meio do Salão Principal embora seja um fato comum em minha vida não é algo que eu aprecie.

-Potter tira a mão da minha bunda! - gritei.

Agora cai no meio do Salão Principal com o Potter em cima de mim é algo que eu detesto.

Não que isso não aconteça quase sempre (leia-se todos os dias) por que quando eu vou acertar aquele soco que eu vi num filme trouxa na cara dele ele sempre se vira eu acabo tropeçando ele me segurando e acabamos os dois caindo e Sirius atraindo a atenção dos totais desatentos que ainda não viram a cena com as risadas dele.

-Esta bom assim – disse o Potter e eu me virei para conseguir acertar meu soco no rosto dele.

Por que eu sempre me esqueço que ele é mais rápido que eu? Por que não me deixam jogar quadribol? (Tudo bem que eu derrubo a bola, quer dizer, a goles a todo o instante, mas eles não precisavam se estressar tanto comigo!) Potter rapidamente colocou a cabeça mais para cima grudando seus lábios nos meus.

-Ai – gritou quando eu mordi seu lábio.

-Saia de cima de mim – mandei e com um sorriso sangrento (Sim, Lily Evans é carniceira!) ele levantou.

-Um dia você fica sem lábios Pontas – brincou Sirius que ria.

-A ruiva é que tem que parar de ser tão masoquista – respondeu Potter e as garotas por perto soltaram risinhos.

-Talvez você deva desistir de mim Potter! - falei caminhando e sentando ao lado do Remus que esta ajudando Peter no dever. Os dois me seguiram, não disse que eles me perseguem?

-Isso é impossível Lily – sorriu Potter. Que garoto irritante! Por que Merlim foi tão bom com ele?

-Que foi Lily? - perguntou Sirius quando viu minha expressão "Merlim, porque não nasci linda?".

-Quero chocolate – disse. Eu sempre digo isso no café da manhã e como sempre Potter tirou um bombom do bolso e me entregou e como sempre eu sorri contente.

Já viu como a minha vida é monótona? Se resumi a como sempre. :( (**N/A: **Quero ter uma vida monótona assim!)

-Agora tem poções – disse Potter desanimado ao contrario de mim que estou muito feliz! O professor me adora fazer o quê?

-Tente não parecer tão animada Lily – pediu Sirius comendo.

-Tente não falar de boca cheia Sirius – falamos eu e o Remus. Nós SEMPRE falamos isso no café da manhã e Sirius SEMPRE fala de boca cheia.

Se eu tivesse estomago sensível vomitava.

Nesse momento as corujas invadiram o Salão Principal, eu nem levantei os olhos. Petúnia sumia com as cartas enviadas pelos meus pais. (Não sei como já que ela não pode ver uma coruja na frente que já sai correndo!)

Então imagina minha cara de boba quando não só uma, mas sete, isso mesmo SETE corujas pousaram na minha frente.

-Feliz aniversário Lily – disseram todos Os Marotos juntos.

-Vocês erraram hoje não é meu aniversário – disse afastando os presentes. Potter revirou os olhos impaciente.

-Que dia é hoje Lily? - Comecei a fazer meus cálculos. OMG! Hoje É meu aniversário!

-Obrigada – disse puxando meus presentes de volta. Sirius abafou uma risada, mostrei a língua para ele.

-Esse é meu – disse Remus e abri o presente.

-Como você sabia? - gritei ao ver a coleção inteira de Twilight.

-Talvez porque você só falou que queria a coleção umas quinhentas vezes por dia? - sugeriu Sirius debochado. Peter soltou um silvo que acho que deveria ser uma risada.

-Esse é meu – disse Peter, eu já imaginava o que seria.

-Obrigada Peter é meu preferido! - disse comendo um dos bombons que ele me deu que são os mesmo que o Potter me deu antes.

-Agora o meu Lily! - pediu Sirius com expectativa, peguei a caixa que ele me empurrava com cuidado, assim que abri me maravilhei. - Também não é para chorar Lily.

-Lindo! - exclamei apertando MEU gato preto contra mim. - Como você pode colocar o Dery nessa caixa? - berrei para o Sirius que me olhou com cara de nada.

-Além de da o gato, agora tenho que agüentar os gritos!

Largando o Dery no colo do Potter me inclinei sobre a mesa para abraçar o Sirius, logo virei a jarra de suco de laranja em cima dele.

-Eu que me molhei e você que esta berrando – disse Sirius perplexo.

-É meu suco preferido! Agora eu vou tomar o que? - choraminguei mais um pouco e logo Sirius convocou uma nova jarra de suco do outro lado da mesa causando caretas de raiva por lá e meu sorriso.

-Minha vez Lily – disse o Potter. Olhei para a caixinha pequena na minha frente e estendi a mão cautelosa.

Assim que abri TIVE, ok? Foi quase como se eu fosse obrigada a dar um abraço no Potter.

Na caixinha tinha um pulseira de ouro branco, isso mesmo o Potter me deu uma pulseira de ouro branco! Com pedrinha de esmeralda pela volta! Coisa mais linda! Agora combina com meus brincos que eu também ganhei do Potter!

-Se você não fosse tão chato Potter eu me casava com você – brinquei. Sirius assobiou e levou um tapa meu na cabeça.

-De quem é os outros três pacotes Lily? - perguntou Remus.

-Não sei – abri o primeiro e vi que era dos meus pais. - Uau! Logo se vê que não foi meu pai que escolheu! - disse olhando o vestido com um gigantesco decote nas costas. Peguei a carta que estava junto e li em voz alta.

_Lily querida._

_Feliz aniversário!!_

_Dezessete anos! Não sei como estou agüentando de tanta emoção! Espero que goste do presente, seu pai não ficou muito feliz... A proposito ele esta aqui ao lado lhe desejando feliz aniversário e dizendo para você nunca usar esse vestido!_

_Eu espero que você saia com o seu namorado, Sirius me contou que foi idéia do James de mandar uma coruja para assegurar que você recebesse seu presente já que Pet sempre da um jeito de extraviar as cartas. Alias ela esta lhe mandando um beijo._

_Espero que esteja bem amor!_

_Beijos, mande um beijo para o Sirius e o James. Já adorei os dois!_

_Com amor,_

_Suzi Evans._

Minha voz foi ficando mais histérica a medida que lia, Sirius já colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, mas Potter parece ter a consciência de que deve apanhar.

-Sirius Black – berrei chamando a atenção de todos que ainda estavam no Salão Principal. - Como você ousa fazer isso? Do Potter eu já esperava agora você é meu amigo! - Dery silvou para mim do colo do Potter e eu fiquei quieta para não assusta-lo.

-Só estava devolvendo Lily, ou pensa que eu esqueci daquela montagem trouxa de mim com a Narcisa que você fez? - Oh, aquilo foi engraçado! Coisas trouxas as vezes são muito uteis!

-Mas aquilo valeu a pena se ver Sirius! - Até o Remus concorda comigo! Aquele momento foi precioso!

-Ok, de quem é o próximo Lily? - perguntou Sirius, só para mudar de assunto!

-Vou ver – assim que abri percebi que era da Deby! Só ela mesma para me mandar um biquíni! - Deby.

-Já gostei dessa Deby, quando vai experimentar o presente Lily? - Potter assanhado.

-Um hora, bem, mas beem longe de você – disse fazendo Sirius gargalhar. - Agora não tenho ideia de quem seja.

-Abre logo – insistiu Sirius.

-Já vou abrir Sirius, só deixa eu ler a carta da Deby!

_Oi Lily!_

_Como está Hogwarts? E o gato do James? Admiti que ele é um gato! Aquela foto sua com Os Marotos que você me mostrou nas férias é para tirar o folego!_

_Certo, vou tentar falar algo construtivo. Robert me pediu em namoro! Isso mesmo! Aquele deus grego alá Ed Cullen! Morra de inveja! Apesar que você não namora o James porque é burra! Ok, eu gosto de lhe incomodar sobre o James!_

_Mas voltando, é claro que eu aceitei! Eu estou mega feliz! Não vejo a hora de chegar as férias! Daí vamos ter tempo de fofocar sobre tudo!_

_Oh, esqueci! Feliz Aniversário Lily!_

_Beijos, mande beijos para o James também! Sorry, eu não me controlo!_

-Então você falou de mim para a Deby Lily! - disse o Potter com a expressão radiante. Revirei os olhos.

-O que houve Sirius? - perguntei olhando a carinha triste dele. Não fica triste não Six!

-Isso é porque a Deby não disse que ele é bonito – falou Remus. Comecei a rir.

-Se ajuda eu te acho lindo Six! - disse e Sirius voltou ao normal.

-De quem é o presente? - perguntou apontando para o ultimo embrulho.

-Oh – Severo me mandou um presente, olhei para a mesa da Sonserina e o vi comendo em silencio. - É do Sev, não façam isso garotos! É um presente inofensível!

-Um colar – olhei maldosa para o Potter.

-Vai combinar com minha pulseira – disse causando um expressão de desgosto dele.

-Agora humilhou o Pontas Lily – mostrei a língua para o Six.

-Estamos atrasados – nos lembrou Remus e eu enfiei meus presentes na mochila pegando o Dery do colo do Potter.

-Você comprou meu gato Potter – berrei. Ok, eu admito: eu gosto de gritar. Mas não é justo o Dery ter se agarrado no Potter.

-Ai – berrou Potter quando eu puxei o Dery que se agarrou no peito dele. - Deixa ele comigo Lily!

-Não, o Dery é meu – disse e o puxei de novo ele veio e se aconchegou em mim, mas junto trouxe pedaços da blusa do Potter e deu para ver alguns arranhões no peito do trasgoso Potter.

-Eu já amo esse gato! - disse o Sirius e fomos para a sala acompanhados das risadas do moreno.

Potter arrumou a blusa com um feitiço é claro! Mas tava tão bom daquele jeito!

* * *

**N/A: **Oii !! A fic não é para ser enorme, mas ainda não tenho uma idéia de quantos capitulos, tudo depende dos comentarios !! :D Espero que gostem da fic mesmo minha nota estando uma droga !! Hehehe.


	3. Uma Noite E Tanto

- Agora ofendeu! - gritei para Slugr. Quando ele disse que eu e o Potter fizemos um casal perfeito. Eu fiz uma poção perfeita! Eu dei o apelido perfeito de Slugr. Para ele e é assim que ele me agradece!

- Não seja tão terrível Lily, o Sr. Potter é inteligente – arregalei meus olhos verdes e fiz uma expressão de descrença.

- Só se for o pai dele – Sirius e Remus começaram a rir, as vezes tenho a impressão que sou uma palhaça!

- Lily, Lily vai que você acabe se apaixonando? - disse o meu professor retardado indo rindo para a frente da sala acabar a aula.

- Ele está ficando maluco de vez! - falei, Sirius puxou meu cabelo atrás de mim. - Que foi Six?

- Nada só queria puxar seu cabelo – manda mata vai! Apesar que é um desperdício!

- Fica comigo Six? - pedi fazendo beiço, James ficou emburrado e Six começou a rir. - Não é justo eu sou a única garota bonita que você nunca pegou!

- Para minha saúde eu nunca vou te pegar Lily – respondeu ainda rindo. Maldito Potter! Acaba com a minha alegria!

- O Potter não se importa pode me pegar!

- To vendo pela cara dele! - disse Sirius ainda rindo, Remus esta rindo mas é discreto ao contrario do resto.

- Neh que você não se importa se ele me pega Potter? - pedi olhando nos olhos dele.

- Claro que me importo Lily! - Vê se posso com isso! Além de eu ter deixado ele sentar ao meu lado ainda não faz minhas vontades.

- Isso é injusto! Faz um mês que não fico com ninguém! - falei fazendo manha para o Sirius que esta gostando de rir de mim pelo jeito.

- Não fica porque não quer – disse Potter se insinuando.

- To falando de gente Potter – Pisquei para ele enquanto até Remus ria alto. - Vamos! - gritei saindo da sala antes que ele me respondesse.

Quem disse que as ruivas não são espertas não teve o imenso prazer de me conhecer!

* * *

- Dia chato – falei comendo lasanha! Eu amo lasanha!

- É chato de tanto que você fala isso Lily – retrucou Sirius comendo como um porco. Não sei porque essa comparação porcos comem mais higienicamente que o Sirius.

- Mas é chato mesmo. - Potter foi falar, mas eu o interrompi. - Eu amo lasanha – gritei.

- Talvez os elfos tenham feito lasanha porque você foi lá ameaça-lo de manhã Lily? - sugeriu o Potter. Eu? Ameaça-los? Que nada! Eu pedi com delicadeza!

- Acho que magoou a ruiva Pontas – disse Sirius quando fiquei calada para fazer charme.

- Que nada é só charme – Remus me entregou! Remus bobo!

- O Potter magoou meu coraçãozinho – falei fazendo todos rir.

- Sabe que sempre tem um remédio.

- Sai de cima de mim Potter! - falei o empurrando para longe. Alguem tem uma explicação do porque nós sempre sentamos um do lado do outro.

- Acho que vamos ter problemas – sussurrou Six vendo a Mimie andando até nós.

- Eu juro que não fiz nada agora! - gritei quando ela chegou até nós.

- Senhorita Evans pare de fazer escândalos! - mandou.

- Mas não fui eu! - continuei me defendendo. - Foi o Potter! - acusei.

- É feio culpar os outros! - disse ela. Não sei porque ela fica emburrada tão fácil!

- Neh que foi você Jay? - perguntei me abraçando a ele.

- Não foi eu não – disse. Ai, nem para isso ele serve! Já larguei dele também, mas ele me puxou de volta. Que braços!

- Como Monitores-Chefes vocês terão que participar da reunião do sabado. Sem atrasos ouviram? - disse Tia Mimie antes de andar até a mesa dos professores.

- Não vai larga do Pontas não? - perguntou Six.

- Não, ta bom aqui – falei aumentando o sorriso do Potter. - Sabe que eu podia fica com você? - Fiz Potter se engasgar com o suco e Remy e Six rirem.

- Ta falando serio Lily? - perguntou Potter sorridente.

- Na verdade não – disse rindo.

- Se você não fosse tão sexy já tinha desistido de você – falou, mostrei a língua para ele.

- Onde que ela é sexy? Vive caindo e derrubando coisas e cheia de hematomas.

Hoje eu mato o Six! Ah, agora me lembrei de outra coisa!

- Posso dormir no dormitório de vocês? - pedi implorando.

- Só se for na cama do Pontas! - Hoje a noite eu vou picar o Sirius e dar para o Rabicho comer! Hahaha.

- Ok – disse voltando a comer. - Não fique tão alegrinho Potter.

- Você ainda não me viu alegrinho Lily. - Ui, isso foi a indireta que eu entendi?

- Se fosse o Six eu até tinha interesse em ver – falei pegando outro pedaço de lasanha.

- Porque eu tenho a impressão que vou acabar morto por um cervo? - perguntou Six me fazendo rir. Sim, eu sei que eles são animagos! Há um ano andando com eles eu não iria saber?

- Pelo menos aproveita antes – pisquei.

- O que deu em você hoje Lily? Tá tão desesperada assim?

- Não ao ponto de ficar com você Potter. - Eu sou tremendamente má eu sei! Mas é tão divertido ver a expressão de decepção do Potter!

- Hoje você está terrível Lily! Acho bom colocarmos ela no lago para ver se esfria! - Depois dessas frases o Remus ainda sai de santo para a população de Hogwarts!

- Não precisa fazer isso é só o Six fazer o que estou pedindo – disse piscando.

- Vamos subir antes que ela me agarre – Sirius saiu da mesa nem olhando para o Potter que esta serio.

- Vou pegar minhas roupinhas e vou para o quarto de vocês – anunciei enquanto saiamos do Salão Principal.

* * *

- Remy? - chamei as quatro da manhã.

- O que foi Lily? - perguntou sonolento.

- Acho que o Potter esta alegrinho – falei e isso fez todos começarem a gargalhar.

- Entenda-se com ele Lily – disse Remus colocando um feitiço na cortina para poder dormir.

- Como não pensei nisso antes? - perguntou Sirius fazendo o mesmo que Remus.

Sou tão insuportável assim? Como foi a única opção que me restou me virei para o Potter.

- Você não cansa Lily? - perguntou Potter ficando por cima de mim e fechando a cortina com um aceno de varinha.

- Olha quem fala Potter – falei olhando nos olhos chocolates dele. Lily aguentaaa!!

- Nunca vou desistir de você, é mais fácil você se render a mim!

- Até que não seria tão mal – falei enquanto ele colocava o rosto mais perto.

- Não seria não – Potter safado! Não pode ver uma garota ingenua que já vai beijando. - Ai! Você tem que parar de me morder Lily! Assim não tem boca que resista a você!

Ele rolou para o lado. Ai, volta para cá!

- Já tenho mania de fazer isso – disse puxando-o de volta para mim.

- Você esta safada hoje Lily – disse passando a mão nos meus seios. Depois eu que sou a safada neh?! Claro que eu aproveitei para passar a mão no abdômen super definido dele!

- Eu sou sempre safada, mas só que não com você Potter – sussurrei provocando.

- Então comece a ser safado comigo também – sugeriu beijando meu pescoço.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer – disse sorrindo.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi !! Gostaram do capitulo? Já estou fazendo o proximo! Eu adoro fazer a Lily super maluca /Acho que me identifico!/. Beijos.

_Lara Lynx Black:_ Oii!! Nessa minha fic a Lily é muito doidinha o que quer dizer que irá ter muita confusão!! :D Beijos.

_Blackforever:_ /Momento autora burra./ O que é descompensada?? Shsuahsuahsuahsua. Eu não sei!! :D Beijos.

_Patil:_ Oii!! Quero reviews viu!! por ter atualizado rapido!! :D Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oii!! Muito esquisito isso!! :S Pior que to com várias fics mesmo, mas acho que to dando conta neh!! :D Beijos.


	4. Foras

Você esta me sufocando! - gritei acordando sem ar, pois o Potter dormiu com o braço no meu pescoço.

Uma linda cena – disse Sirius já vestido e parado ao lado da cama sorrindo maliciosamente.

Cale a boca Almofadinhas! - mandou James tirando o braço do meu pescoço.

Pelo visto a noite foi boa – disse Sirius fazendo James sorrir bobamente.

Onde esta o Remus? - perguntei sentando-me e ajeitando meus cabelos ruivos.

Aqui – disse Remus aparecendo com os cabelos cor de mel molhados.

Você é tão fofo Remy! - disse sorrindo e o deixando vermelhinho.

Vocês sabiam que o Peter se esqueceu de colocar um feitiço para não ouvir vocês ontem? - perguntou Sirius malicioso.

Não ouviu nada que você já não tenha ouvido Six – disse levantando-me. - Vou me arrumar antes que alguém me descubra aqui!

Ei Lily – chamou Potter, me virei da porta para olha-lo.

Que Potter?

Nada – respondeu me fazendo erguer a sobrancelha e sair.

Eu sei! Todo mundo quer saber se foi boa a noite, mas a única coisa que vou falar é que foi ótima!

Ai meu Merlim! - gritei assim que entrei no meu quarto acordando as garotas que me olharam assustada.

De palhaça eu passo para monstro de filme de terror! Eu quero ser normal! Tudo bem! Eu realmente não quero ser normal! Imagina ser normal, uma ruiva de cabelos opacos sem meus Marotos lindos e gostosos! Tá eu exclui o Peter dos Marotos, mas ele não faz parte dos MEUS Marotos, mas voltando...

Quem roubou o Teddy? - gritei.

Lily você deixou o Teddy com o Sirius se lembra? - perguntou-me Clara sonolenta.

É verdade! Tinha me esquecido!

Ah, podem voltar a dormir! - disse e corri para o banheiro, antes que achassem uma machadinha para me matar.

Viram! Eu sei fazer rima!

* * *

A musiquinha do hipogrifo. É para cá é para lá. Essa é a musiquinha do hipogrifo! - cantei e dancei enquanto Os Marotos que acabaram de chegar me olhavam cansados.

Você só pode querem nos matar! - disse Remus entediado.

Eu não agüento mais essa musiquinha! - berrou Sirius.

É a musiquinha do hipogrifo... Vamos Six – disse tentando faze-lo dançar e deixando-o brabo. - Tá bom, parei. O que você acha que esta fazendo Potter? - perguntei quando ele me abraçou por trás.

Depois de...

Ontem foi ontem Potter hoje é hoje! - disse me desvencilhando dele. - Descubram o que eu planejei para hoje!

É impressão minha ou os sorriso amarelaram? Acho que é impressão minha mesmo!

Podem tentar adivinhar! - falei quando todos ficaram me olhando em silencio. Se tivesse grilos aqui eu poderia ouvi-los. - Por que não tem grilos aqui?

Por que é um dormitório? - perguntou Remus sarcástico. Aff! Eu odeio ter amigos sarcásticos porque EU não sei ser sarcástica!

Errou Remus! É um Salão Comunal! - falei feliz apontando para o rosto dele que ficou vermelho. - Seu sarcasmo não funcionou dessa vez!

Funcionou sim Lily – disse Sirius fazendo-me desmanchar o sorriso e olhar feio para ele.

Você é tão sem graça Six! Bom, já que você tem medo de expor suas idéias... Eu planejei acampamento! - berrei esperando vozes contentes, mas como sempre só ficou o vazio que seriam os grilos se Dumbledore deixasse grilos nos Salões Comunais.

Lily – falou calmamente James. - Nós temos camas.

Pisquei confusa para ele. Certo, nós temos camas. Eu sei, até aproveitei muito bem a cama do Potter ontem.

Eu sei – disse fazendo expressão de confusa.

Nós não queremos acampar – falou Sirius.

Mas eu arrumei tudo! - gritei sentando-me na poltrona com cara de choro.

Nós te ajudamos a desarrumar – sugeriu Remus esperançosamente.

Virei meus olhos para James, sempre consigo com que James fique do meu lado.

Desculpe Lily, mas isso era só ontem – respondeu dando um sorriso safado lembrando-me do fora que dei nele hoje.

Ok, então era só ontem nossa amizade também – gritei indo para o dormitório, mas deu tempo de ouvir Sirius dizer:

Ela só está fazendo escândalo Pontas!

Eles vão ver quem está fazendo escândalo! Já que não querem minha companhia eu vou acampar sozinha!

Peguei as mochilas e levitei até o Salão Comunal onde passei sem olha-los e fui em direção ao retrato. Para minha total surpresa nenhum veio atrás de mim e eu pode continuar até o meio da floresta que é onde eu quero acampar.

Vê se eu posso atura-los! Eles acham que só porque eles não irão vir eu não posso me divertir! - murmurei ficando de biquíni e entrando no laguinho ali perto.

Ok! Nadar sem o James e o Sirius puxando meus pés não tem graça! E eu também não sei boiar sem o Remus me segurando!

O que eu fazia antes de sermos amigos? Ah, tinha Severo claro! Mas agora Severo resolveu virar um Sonserino em todos os sentidos e eu não posso mais chama-lo.

Ah! - gritei quando senti algo se enrolando na minha perna e me puxando para baixo.

Ótimo! Agora eu vou me afogar e os garotos vão pensar que foi culpa deles! Perfeito!

Abri os olhos em baixo da água tentando identificar o que me puxou e vi que não passava dos dentes do Sirius como cachorros. Minhas gargalhadas se transformaram em bolhas que chegaram a superfície.

Agora admiti Lily que não existe diversão sem nós – gabou-se Sirius assim que voltamos a superfície, mas fui impedida de falar por James e Remus que pularam no lago e espalharam água para todos os lados.

Não queriam acampar lembram? - perguntei assim que Remus e James pararam ao nosso lado.

Não podemos deixar nossa cenoura sozinha por aí – respondeu Remus sorrindo e sacudindo os cabelos.

Eu sei me cuidar – falei defensivamente.

Percebemos, podia ter morrido afogada se não fosse eu lhe puxando – disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

Eu sabia que era você – defendi-me.

Claro – debochou Sirius.

Eu disse que você precisava de um banho Sirius seu cheiro já da para sentir de longe – disse James e pulamos os três em cima do Sirius fazendo-o afundar.

* * *

Eu sou o Ranhoso – disse Sirius numa imitação de voz da caverna que só eu estou rindo. Nós fizemos uma fogueira e assamos queijo agora Sirius está contando sua história de terror que está muito engraçada!

Chega Sirius! - gritaram James e Remus ao mesmo momento.

Isso é comedia e só para a Lily também! - disse James. - Agora é a minha vez!

Sua nada é a minha! - falei levantando-me. - O que foi? - perguntei quando eles se entreolharam.

Nada pode começar Lily – incentivou Remus. - O que será hoje? A lula-gigante, as sereias ou os centauros?

James e Sirius riram e eu fechei a cara só porque eu conto algumas histórias sem um monstro pavoroso eles acham engraçado!

Lily Evans se mudou para uma casa – comecei ameaçando James com uma vareta com queijo para faze-lo ficar quieto. - Mas lá morava um fantasma chamado James Potter...

Avacalhou com você Pontas – riu Sirius levando uma queijada na cabeça.

Deixa eu continuar! - gritei fazendo eles tamparem os ouvidos. - Só que a Lily não gostou do Potter e resolveu que o melhor é exorciza-lo...

Nem nas histórias ela fica com você Pontas – interrompeu novamente Sirius. - Ok, vou ficar quieto.

Só que quando Lily tinha tudo pronto para exorciza-lo... James transformou-se no Sirius Black!

Remus afundou a cabeça no colchonete disfarçando as risadas, Sirius e James fizeram expressões chocadas.

Só que Lily descobriu que James e Sirius se completavam! E achou isso não bonitinho que resolveu não exorciza-los... Ah!!! - berrei com toda a força quando Dumbledore apareceu por entre as árvores.

Acho que isso é uma semana de detenção a todos – falou com um sorriso observando-nos por baixos dos óculos de meia lua.

Ah não Professor...

Não adiante insistir Lily – disse. - Agora vão me oferecer um queijo ou não?

Claro professor – Remus estendeu o queijo e Dumbledore sentou com nós.

É por isso que Remus tira notas altas!

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!! Agora eu vou responder as reviews por email ok? É que assim é mais rápido para mim! Embora pessoalmente eu ache mais bonitinho no final do capitulo, mas fazer o que? :S Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

- O tio Dumbie pegou pesado – reclamou Sirius durante a aula de Transformação.

- Sr. Black agradeceria se invés de discutir a detenção que o professor Dumbledore lhe deu prestasse atenção na minha aula – disse a professora Minerva parando perto das nossas classes.

- Claro Mimie – disse Sirius fazendo a professora bufar e se afastar. Nós abafamos risinhos.

- Eu acho que foi bem merecido, não devíamos estar na floresta...

- Fica quieto Aluado! - mandou James. - O que houve com você lírio?

- Owo! - exclamou Sirius quando meus olhos ficaram repletos de lágrimas.

- Lily! - disse James urgentemente. - O que foi?

- To com sono! - disse alto, Mimie olhou para mim furiosa, mas que culpa eu tenho?

- Claro que está com sono, nós também estamos! Você e o Sirius voltaram da detenção e passaram o resto da noite brincando de jogar travesseiros! - reclamou Remus.

- Você pode tirar uma sonequinha depois do almoço – disse James me consolando, Remus revirou os olhos.

Por isso que ela é mimada desse jeito – resmungou e eu olhei para ele tentando imitar o olhar do Sirius de cachorro abandonado em dia de chuva. - Certo Lily! Tire uma sonequinha!

Sorri, mas estava com tanto sono que acho que passou longe do meu melhor sorriso.

Fechei os olhos encostando a cabeça na classe, até que tava confortável.

- Srta. Evans – ouvi uma voz me chamando e senti algo batendo no meu tornozelo. - Srta. Evans!

Abri os olhos devagar e vi Mimie me encarando com fúria, pisquei os olhos.

- O que houve? - James e Sirius abafaram muito mal as risadas, Mimie ficou vermelha.

- A Srta. Estava dormindo na minha aula – reclamou a professora, pisquei ainda mais meus olhos.

- Claro que não! - mas um bocejo que saiu da minha boca foi contra mim e fez toda a classe rir.

- Sr. Lupin leve-a para o dormitório, ela não conseguira assistir nenhuma aula mesmo e Srta. Evans se isso se repetir...

Já disse que tenho medo da Mimie? Ela consegue fazer os meus cabelos ficarem em pé quando faz aquele olhar.

- Eu que tinha a esperança que quando você entrou para Os Marotos fosse para colocar juízo – resmungou Remus enquanto me ajudava a caminhar até o dormitório.

- Como você anda resmunguento – rosnei em meio a um bocejo.

- Talvez por que se eu não for o adulto nenhum de vocês será? - perguntou, dei de ombros.

- Leve a vida simplesmente – sussurrei meio que cantando e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

- Isso foi tudo exagero – ouvi Remus falar meio em duvida.

- Exagero nada Aluado se fosse exagero ela lhe faria carregar até aqui e acordaria – retrucou Sirius.

- É falta de comida ela não anda se alimentando direito – falou James preocupado, com esforço abri meus olhos.

- Lily! - exclamaram os três vindo para minha volta.

- Ah, bom dia – sorriu esfregando os olhos que estavam acostumados a ficar fechados.

- Bom dia? - perguntou Sirius. - Já é de noite!

Me sentei e percebi que estava no dormitório dos garotos, atordoada pulei da cama.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? Temos detenção! - corri para a porta e eles me seguiram.

- Você não pode ir para detenção Lily! - falou Potter ao meu lado enquanto passávamos por primeiranistas assustados.

- Por que não? - perguntei me desviando de Pirraça e suas bombas mal cheirosas por um triz.

- Você deveria comer alguma coisa primeiro – revirei os olhos.

- Eu como alguma coisa depois – falei chegando na frente da sala da Mimie que nos esperava com uma expressão nada boa.

- Hoje você iram cumprir detenção com o Hagrid, ajudando-o a apanhar essa lista – passou uma lista para cada um de nós.

- Pelo menos a detenção vai ser divertida – sussurrou Sirius quando saímos em direção a cabana de Hagrid.

Me enrolei no casaco de James sentindo a brisa fria, ele passou o braço ao meu redor.

Hagrid nos esperava em frente a sua cabana e sorriu ao nos ver.

- Enfim juntos! - gritou vindo abraçar eu e o James.

- Hagrid! - gritei sentindo minhas costas reclamarem com o aperto do abraço.

- Oh, desculpe – pediu com um sorriso alegre.

Ele ainda acha que vai ver eu e o James juntos, só o Hagrid mesmo.

Ok, só o Hagrid, eu, o Remus, o Sirius e toda Hogwarts, mas isso conta como só o Hagrid mesmo!

Voltei para o abraço de James e deixei ele ser feliz, se ele queria isso deixa ele pensar isso, eu não sou malvada para acabar com o sonho de um meio gigante certo?

- Nós dividiremos em dois grupos, acho melhor Sirius vir comigo – comentou ao olhar o sorriso que Sirius lançava a floresta.

- Mas por que? - reclamou.

- Você e Remus vem comigo e Lily e James seguem pelo outro lado, qualquer coisa estourem luzes vermelhas.

Caminhamos pelo gramado e Hagrid mostrou para onde iriamos, seguimos o caminho escuro a não ser pela luz de nossas varinhas.

- Você não esta no seu normal hoje – apontou James preocupado.

- Só estou cansada – respondi encostando minha cabeça no ombro dele que afagou meus cabelos.

- Depois que acabarmos você vai direto para a cozinha – mandou, concordei com a cabeça.

De fato me sentia muito cansada, mas não com fome, só com vontade de deitar.

- Ai! - gritei quando senti meu pé encostar em algo, eu e James não prestávamos atenção ao caminho e um tronco caído foi enfiado em meu pé.

- Droga! - falou James. - Isso vai doer ok? - balancei a cabeça, sabia que teria que tirado de dentro do meu pé para podermos voltar ao castelo.

Segurei o grito quando James puxou meu pé com determinação, ele estacou o sangue com um feitiço e levantando me pegou no colo saindo correndo em direção ao castelo.

A ultima coisa que vi foi as portas a nossa frente e o casaco cheiroso de James contra meu rosto.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii!! Eu já fiz! Estava olhando para sei lá o que e tinha uma árvore mesma caida na frente e fui direto para o tronco que se enfiou na minha perna, pena que eu não tinha um feitiço para estancar o sangue, apesar que eu achei divertido ver o sangue escorrendo, criança neh?! Sshauhsauhshsahhasu. Beijos.

_**Feliz Natal!**_


	6. Chapter 6

- Isso não é normal!

- Ela já devia ter acordado!

- A senhora não sabe nada que esta fazendo!

Três vozes gritavam juntas quando abri os olhos vi James, Sirius e Remus gritando com a pobre enfermeira que não sabia se ficava vermelha ou com raiva, decidindo pelas duas coisas acho.

- Senhores...

- Gente... – chamei e nenhum prestou mais atenção na infeliz enfermeira se virando para mim e fazendo um montinho em volta da minha cama.

- Como você está? – três vozes perguntaram e senti a mão de James segurando a minha.

- Me sinto meio voando – respondi. Vi os olhares preocupados e eles se entreolharam. – O que houve?

- Lily... – James parecia não encontrar as palavras.

- Não é que queremos invadir sua privacidade...

- Você estava grávida? – pisquei meus cílios, olhando para os alucinados dos meus amigos.

- Não – respondi, vendo que James parecia fazer força para se controlar com a idéia. – Da onde vocês tiraram isso?

- A enfermeira disse que isso costuma acontecer com garotas grávidas – explicou Remus.

- Você tem certeza Lily...

- Se você faz tanta questão de saber Sirius, eu sou virgem – falei, certo. Eu não esperava esses olhares chocados e agora essas gargalhadas, ok, eu esperava. ¬¬'

- Chega! – gritou a enfermeira mandando os três para fora da ala hospitalar, nunca imaginei que ficaria agradecida a ela.

Não durou muito tempo também, porque logo ela começou com as mesma pergunta que os garotos e o interrogatório dela foi **bem** maior.

* * *

- Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver os jardins! – falei, James tentava colocar um casaco nos meus ombros, se eu tivesse um guarda costas não seria tão bom quanto James.

- Pare de incomodá-la com esse casaco James! – mandou Sirius tentou arrancar o casaco das mãos de James.

- Você ouviu a enfermeira! Ela precisa ser mantida aquecida!

- Ele não quer dizer que você precisa matá-la de calor Pontas! – Nossa! James está estressando mesmo, porque até o Remus está do meu lado.

- Agora nós precisamos conversar ruivinha – disse Sirius me fazendo sentar embaixo de uma arvore.

Boa coisa não vem, pode ter certeza!

- Andamos conversando – Remus ficou vermelho. Segundo sinal de que agora vem algo **bem** ruim. Ergui minha sobrancelha curiosa.

- Achamos melhor você não ter mais encontros.

- O que? – perguntei, acho que minha boca alcançou a grama de tanto que caiu.

- Agora que sabemos que você é tão inocente, não vamos deixar nenhum cara...

Remus escondia o rosto nas mãos, James se mantinha solene concordando ao lado do Sirius.

Nunca levantei tão rápido na minha vida.

- JAMES POTTER E SIRIUS BLACK! QUEM VOCÊS ACHAM QUE SÃO? NUNCA MAIS! OUVIRAM? **NUNCA MAIS!** SE METAM NA MINHA VIDA!

Sai na direção do castelo furiosa, senti as lagrimas de raiva escorrer. Caminhei até chegar a Sala Precisa, a fazendo virar um jardim cheio de flores com um pequeno riacho.

_Lily._

Mau sinal. Não devia ter saído da ala hospitalar hoje, agora minha consciência quer falar comigo, tem coisa pior? Uma vez por ano já não é o bastante?

_LILY!_

Ainda por cima minha consciência é histérica! Por que eu não faltei na fila para ganhar consciência? Eu não preciso de uma mesmo.

_Ótimo, finja que não me ouve, vou falar mesmo assim..._

Ótima maneira de ignorar a consciência, cantar! _Você tinha um segredo..._

_Se você não abrir essa porta e parar de ser besta e agarrar o Potter agora mesmo..._

_E o que eu tinha aqui dentro..._ Agarrar o Potter? Isso é consciência?! _São lembranças de você..._

_Agarrar o Potter! Você já demorou demais para admitir não acha?_

_Chove lá fora... _Admitir o que??? _E eu fico sem saber..._

_Que você AMA James Potter!_

- Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eu nunca prometi que era normal, então não sei porque o James ficou tão horrorizado ao me ver desabar em cima dele assim que abri a porta e estapeá-lo no rosto.

Eu me arrependi. Juro! Assim que vi o que fiz voltei correndo e acariciei a face vermelha dele.

- Você me assustou – reconheci, num meio pedido de desculpas.

- Tudo bem – sorriu mostrando os dentes perfeitos. Essa pessoa não tem uma carie?? Eu também não tenho, mas é normal... – Já estou acostumado Lily.

Levantamos e James me puxou para um abraço enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao dormitório.

- James?

- Que Lily?

- Por que você não desistiu de mim?

Ele parou de andar me fazendo olhar bem dentro dos olhos chocolates.

- Essa de todas é a pergunta mais boba que você me fez Lily, ainda não percebeu que amo você?

Sorri. Que mais podia fazer? Eu já percebi claro, mas é tão bom ouvir.

- É, talvez eu goste de você um pouquinho Potter, mas só um pouquinho viu?

Brinquei e James me abraçou com mais força, talvez Hagrid tenha razão, talvez _logo_ estejamos namorando mesmo...


	7. James Lily Sirius

Eu queria dormir com James, mas assim que fui me aconchega na cama dele Sirius levantou.

- Voce não vai dormi ai Cenoura!

Olhei para ele e pisquei. Se ele fosse vir com a merda que eu estava pensando...

- Nao devemos deixar uma garota pura como voce dormir com o Pontas.

James parecia querer matar Sirius, mas não era nem perto DA MINHA VONTADE DE MATA-LO!

- Eu vou dormir aqui!

- Não vai!

- Vou!

- Não vai!

- Vou!

- Dorme com eles Almofadinhas - disse Remus que queria parar a briga.

- Nem pensar! - reagiu James.

- Gostei da ideia - minha mente é doce.

- Eu disse dormir Lily - Remus sempre tenta destruir meu prazer. Garoto chato.

- Não sei porque voce pensa essas coisas malvadas de mim Remy.

- Porque te conheço Lily.

- Decidido.

Sirius colocou a cama dele junto com a do James e eu deitei no meio.

Agora imagine a cena James tentando me toca de um lado e Sirius do outro.

Coloquei as mãos do lado do meu corpo e olhei para o teto. Que situação!

Se eu fosse poder aproveitar os dois, mas pelo jeito eu não ia aproveitar nenhum!

Injustiça. Merlim cuspiu em mim, pisou em cima e me maltratou.

Eu sou contra o mundo de Merlim. Eu vou processa-lo!

Acordei dos meus pensamentos com um ronco do Sirius e com James me puxando para ele.

- Não se aproveite Potter - ele sorriu falando do lado do meu ouvido.

- Por que Lily? - me arrepiei toda. Ok, tiro o processo contra Merlin.

- Ok, se aproveite!

Ele riu me encaixando melhor no corpo dele, mas contrariando minhas expectativas foi só isso e fico acariciando meus pescoço até eu dormir.

N/A: COMO EU QUERIA SER A LILY!

Mila Pink: Ela e o James não transaram há outras coisinhas para fazer e... Ok. Sem detalhes. Kkk... Beijos.


	8. A Pior Ideia De Todas

**N/A: **Capitulo dedicado a Ninha Souma.

- Não – retruquei fazendo um beiço para chamar a atenção dos garotos que estavam em cima do Mapa do Maroto para mim.

- Não o que Lily? – perguntou James parando de olhar o mapa e fixando o olhar em mim.

- Minha mãe quer que eu vá passar as ferias de natal com eles, mas é meu ultimo natal aqui em Hogwarts.

- Nós já resolvemos isso – disse Sirius sem tirar os olhos do mapa.

- Como assim?

- Nós lhe conhecemos Lily e antes que o apocalipse chegasse falamos com Dumbledore e ele permitiu passarmos o natal aqui e depois irmos para sua casa, disse que nos faz uma chave de portal.

Eu pulei e me joguei em cima dos garotos e depois pulei novamente e acho que pulei um pouquinho mais.

- Então amanhã podemos ir em Hoesmeade com o pessoal e comprar os presentes! – dei um beijo estalo na bochecha de Sirius, afinal eu ainda não desisti de convencê-lo a ficar comigo.

- Lily – senti as mãos de James me pegando na cintura e puxando para o seu colo. – Podemos ir dar um passeio? – Sirius rompeu em uma gargalhada.

- Não sei se devo deixar, tenho que preservar a pureza da minha ruiva – James fez um gesto com certo dedo para ele e eu mostrei a língua me arrependendo do dia que contei para eles sobre certo V.

- Vamos James – disse o puxando pela mão e fazendo uma careta para Sirius que se acalmou com algo que Remus disse.

Estava frio e deixei James me abraçar, sua mão pousando na minha cintura levemente e fazendo um afago.

Se James não fosse James eu podia namorá-lo, mas então não teria graça porque ele não seria James e só sendo James para eu sentir vontade de namorá-lo.

Fomos para o jardim e paramos embaixo da nossa árvore observando o lago que já se encontrava em estagio quase congelado, escondi minhas mãos no bolso do casaco do James.

- Lily – me chamou, olho ou não olho? Olhei.

- O que?

E ele simplesmente inclinou sua boca e me beijou e eu comecei a admitir que eu amava isso, o sabor que tinha a boca dele, como eu sempre passava minha língua por um dente que era mais afiado e como eu gostava da sensação que provocava e como os lábios era calmos e feroz ao mesmo tempo enquanto parecia que ele estava tocando mais fundo que um beijo.

Nos separamos ofegantes e me peguei não conseguindo tirar as mãos do casaco dele, como se ele fosse fugi. James? Fugir de mim? Provavelmente nunca.

- Quando vamos poder namorar? – me indagou e por um momento alucinante eu pensei em responder agora.

- Não sei – disse e me obriguei a solta-lo.

- Sério Lily olha o que fazemos sempre que dormimos juntos, uma hora vamos ultrapassar esse ponto, mas quero fazer isso da maneira certa com você sendo minha namorada.

- Que careta – disse me levantando e limpando minhas calças que estava sujas da neve que se acumulou no chão. – Vamos voltar, talvez Sirius não tenha problema com não estarmos namorando – impliquei e logo ele me puxou de volta para seu colo e voltou a me beijar e só um pensamento me passou pela cabeça:

Sirius não deve beijar tão bem assim.

Será que beija? Eu tenho que testar. É isso, antes de namorar com Potter eu tenho que beijar Sirius Black, está decidido!

**N/A: **Eu apareci. *pega o James e coloca na frente para não ser morta* Eu já tenho a idéia de como vai ser o próximo capitulo. E um coração vai ser quebrado logo, logo. Alguém aposto o de quem será? Beijos.

**GENTE EU PRECISO URGENTE DE UMA BETA BOA E RAPIDA JÁ QUE DEMORADA AQUÍ VOCÊS JÁ ME TEEM! =D**

Ninha Souma: Oi! Amei que você se importa tanto com a fic a ponto de me pedir capitulo mesmo eu sumindo do jeito que eu sumo. E essa ultima ideia que Lily teve vai render! Beijos.

Mila Pink: Eu quero esses dois na minha cama e eu no meio. SHUAHSUAHSUA. Nem viajo. Beijos.

Mariana E. Potter: Finalmente apareci. o/

KaahL: Obrigada! =D


End file.
